


Bubbles

by atlaswho



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlaswho/pseuds/atlaswho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nice to just take it easy with a warm, lavendar scented, bubble bath, don't you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a friend for her birthday, so I thought I would share it with you!

Of all the things that Clear had chosen to invest in over the years, a nice bathroom was among the top 3 of Aoba’s favourites. Neither of them really earned enough to afford something fancy, but he had managed to make a few useful friends working at Black Needle, most of which close acquaintances of Mizuki’s. Being a bartender might not be glamorous, but it certainly had its perks. Needless to say, for the price they got their bathroom done for, it was practically stealing.

The dark wooden panelling underfoot was always smooth, matched perfectly with the walls, panelled with the same rich coloured wood. The shower area had a small drain and a shelf installed, with a large overhead shower that rained down on his head at the perfect pressure. It was as if he were standing in a warm April shower. The bath was the highlight, however. It was large, and square, and had enough space to fit two people with plenty of space, fitted with indents either side as seats. Aoba hadn’t been that fond of actual baths before they had this, but he was finding himself soaking more and more regularly.

Clear was perched on the edge of the bath, kicking his feet in the water as Aoba washed the last of the soap from his hair. Overzealous with the bubble bath as always, the water was coated in mountains of bubbles that smelt of lavender and rose oil.

“Aoba-san, come here.” Clear reached out his hand, meeting Aoba’s gaze. “Join me before the water gets cold!”

Though he could see the steam, and was fairly certain there was no hurry, Aoba stepped towards Clear and took his hand. Romantic and chivalrous as ever, Clear guided him into the bath first, having tested the water to the last degree to make sure it was perfect. Right every time.

The water rose slightly as the two of them settled into the bath, snuggled close together. The bubbles rose up around them like a sweet smelling blanket of clouds. The warmth of the water and the feel of Clear’s hand stroking down his arm made goosebumps rise on his legs and arms. A pleasured shiver ran down his spine as he shuffled closer, tucking his head under Clear’s.

The two of them were quiet, listening to the sound of their breathing, allowing the heat of the water to engulf them, and feeling their skin against one another. Absently, Aoba trailed his fingertips along Clear’s soft skin, now damp with steam and bubbles. Had Clear a heartbeat, Aoba was sure he would feel for it at every opportunity, a subtle reminder that Clear really was here with him, that he was alive. It was no matter, though, because his warmth and the softness of his skin, the gentle (though unnecessary) rise and fall of his chest were reminder enough. Clear’s thumb trailed over his own skin, before lifting to stroke the hair from his eyes and behind his ear.

“Is the temperature alright, Aoba-san?” he mumbled against Aoba’s damp hair.

“It’s perfect.” Aoba nodded, turning against him closer. He lifted his fingertips, noting that they would begin to prune soon. “Come on, let’s get clean before I shrivel up completely,” he finished, moving away to grab a sponge from the side. He poured a generous amount of fragrant soap onto it before rubbing it in thoroughly until his hands were both coated in sweet smelling bubbles. Once prompted, Clear moved eagerly to his side, turning around so that Aoba could wash his back.

Aoba was always gentle when he washed Clear. He rubbed the sponge over his back in small circles, spreading the soap generously. Clear raised his arm so Aoba could sponge his arm all the way down to the tips of his fingers, which raised a giggle from Clear. Once he was done, Clear took the sponge and repeated the process on Aoba, who couldn’t help but pepper kisses over the back of his neck as he worked. A small blush dusted his cheeks at the feeling, as always.

“Aoba-san is quiet today,” Clear said as he began to wash the residual soap from Aoba’s skin, “is everything alright?”

A moment passed, then Aoba nodded.

“Everything is fine, Clear,” he replied, “I was just thinking about how nice it is to do this with you.”

The last couple of years spent by Clear’s side had made him much more confident in himself, and his ability to express his own emotions without getting furiously embarrassed. Sometimes his openness still took Clear by surprise, but Aoba was determined to make sure Clear knew how much he was loved. Even after all this time, Aoba still got frightened whenever Clear was still. Less so than it used to be, and the nightmares had stopped. Regardless.

Clear’s hands stopped, before circling his arms around Aoba’ and nuzzling his nose into the base of Aoba’s neck.

“I am happy too, Aoba-san,” Clear mumbled into his skin, placing a small kiss there.

A grin spread across Aoba’s face, and he turned in Clear’s arms, peppering kisses over his face. He kissed his cheeks, his nose, the two moles that dotted his chin, his eyelids and his forehead. Clear was giggling delightedly at the affection, before managing to catch Aoba’s lips with his. It was a chaste kiss, but it was sweet as it was short. Aoba noticed a small patch of bubbles on his chin, wiping it away with his thumb.

“It looked as though you had a little beard.” Aoba laughed shortly, and Clear beamed.

“I wish I could be an old man with a huge beard!” he exclaimed as he took a large handful of bubbles and rubbed his chin in the mound. A large white triangle of bubbles hung from his face from the nose down. “I would look like Santa Claus!”

Aoba laughed harder as Clear proceeded to twiddle the end of his faux beard as if twisting the hairs pensively. He then followed suit, applying his own beard (careful not to mention that once he was old enough he might have his own long ass beard). Clear’s laugh was soft, like music to Aoba’s ears and he would do absolutely anything to hear it more and more. His eyes lit up with such life that it was impossible to see him as anything other than a human. His sweet, flawed, loving, beautiful human.

He raised his hands to wipe his beard off, as well as Clear’s. Before he could retreat, Clear grabbed his hand gently, and examined his now pruned and wrinkled fingertips.

“Ah, we should probably get out now,” Aoba said, noting that the water had become a little chilly. Clear only hummed in response.

He then examined his own hand, comparing his pale, smooth skin to Aoba’s wrinkled fingers. Aoba didn’t have to ask what was on his mind when Clear bent down to kiss each finger individually. He took his hand and squeezed it softly.

“Come then, Aoba-san, let’s get warm!” Clear said suddenly, squeezing his hand in return, and practically leaping from the water, leading Aoba with him.

They patted one another down, and Aoba let Clear gently blow-dry his hair whilst combing through it with his delicate touch. Once dry, and a pair of matching knitted socks later, they made their way downstairs where Ren was patiently waiting tucked under the kotatsu blanket. Aoba sat beside Ren, tucking his kness under the blanket and turned on a DVD that Clear had picked out earlier in the week; Jellyfish Princess.

In the kitchen, Clear carefully sliced two pieces of strawberry sponge cake, the fruits of his and Aoba’s labours the day before, whilst a pot of jasmine tea was brewing on the side. Simple evenings like these were usually followed with tea and cake, and it was always cake that they had made, or a cake that Tae-san had provided on one of her visits to their new home.

Clear presented Aoba the sweets and sat beside him, snuggling close and resting his chin on Aoba’s shoulder, tiredness starting to settle in. Aoba must have been exhausted too, soothed by the warm bath and fragrant tea in his hand, because he hummed in agreement when Clear mumbled, “I love you,” into his ear and kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around Aoba’s waist, instead of grumbling and blushing furiously.

They didn’t last long into the film, only managing to finish their tea and cake before the started to doze under the blanket, wrapped up in each other’s warmth, Ren’s fur tickling their toes as he curled up asleep under the table. Clear didn’t need sleep like Aoba did, but he couldn’t help but be lulled gently by the steady, deep breaths coming from the man in his arms, and his soft heartbeat under his skin beneath Clear’s fingers. Entwined together they dozed until dawn, when Clear lifted Aoba into his arms and carried him to bed, where they continued to doze.

At first they had been worried that their time together would be over before they knew it, but with time they discovered that taking it slow worked out far better. They fell into each others pace, moving freely with the tide, but together, where they would be for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr at clearfucker !!


End file.
